Timeline Revoked
by BinaryEye101
Summary: Sans expected the reset. But when the reset casts him into an alternate universe where everyone close to him is alive...and human, he doesn't know who to trust. Are they all the same, or are they different? It'll take time to decide, but the truth about him will leak out eventually. Will he conform to human society, or break under the pressure of awaiting another reset?
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**Chapter 1: Pain**

Sans had adapted to the resets long ago, conducting himself as the human dictated. Whether it was a peaceful or genocidal run, he had it down to a science. It had been a long time since he had been surprised. To say that this situation was shocking was an understatement, at the least. While it should have been a breath of fresh air, the small skeleton wasn't in any position to enjoy it. His sockets closed against the harsh light as a soft sound of pain rumbled in his broken rib cage. Gloved hands….human hands….cut his jacket away from the wound slashed across his broken bones. The presence of so many humans was alarming. Sans tried to process what they were saying, but there was too much pain. Why wasn't he dust by now? The trauma that Chara had dealt had usually been enough to force him into a retreat, with just enough magic to be able to teleport safely to Grillby's to wait for a reset. But a reset never came. Instead, there was a terrible sensation of falling and the smell of the void as the monster was thrown to stars knows where. This is obviously another timeline, but why was he on the other side of the barrier? Why was he still injured? Why was he still alive? He made another quiet noise as the hands began splinting his ribs. The burning agony caused his consciousness to fade into sweet darkness. Sans lost time between these lapses as he struggled to remain awake, finally settling into the darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**Chapter 2: Questions**

When he opened his eyes again, the bright light that had been blinding him before was absent. Sans shifted a little and brought a bony hand to his ribs, wincing. The white lights in his sockets were dim as he realized he was nude aside from a thin sheet and laying on a cot. Turning his head slightly, he took in the room. It was sterile and all the walls consisted of glass, even the door. There was nothing inside the room, aside from the bed and himself. It was what was outside the glass that had his attention. Humans clad in lab coats were talking quietly to each other, their attention turned away from his fearful face. He was in a laboratory, as a specimen. Oh stars, not again. His time with Gaster had been enough for seven years. Sans had promised himself and his brother...his brother! Pupils shrinking, the skeleton jerked upright, ignoring the splitting pain. Papyrus! He had to get back to his brother! The sound of a throat clearing snapped him out of his blind panic and startled, his gaze slowly returning to the humans. One of them held a small phone connected to a black box. It was a male human, slightly older, and tall with wrinkles around his eyes. An _adult_ human, the first adult human Sans had ever encountered. "I am Doctor Emile. Can you understand what I am saying?" the man asked, his voice being projected into Sans' room. Sans frowned as he took more of the human in. He had a weathered face and Sans squinted to see the color of his soul. A bright black shone from his chest faintly, glowing. This was the mark of Hate. At least...in _his_ timeline. Hopefully that was a universal fact no matter where he was. Continuing his observation, Sans looked at the other two humans standing near the doctor. One was a small female human, still young, but an adult as well. Her hair was long and pulled back, golden and waved. A quick check of her soul signaled hers was purple. Perseverance, which could be a good or bad thing. Sans' whites flickered to the last human. This was also an adult male, but he appeared to be much younger than the doctor speaking. He was an adult as well, but looked...new? The man had sandy short hair, his lips pulled into an eager smile as he rocked back and forth on his feet. The skeleton was confused by this behavior but checked on the soul anyway. It was a dark blue. Integrity...he could at least trust this human, then. While Hate could be a bad trait, varying personalities on Hate made the human speaking suspicious. They were looking discouraged and Sans realized that he hadn't answered the question. While he wanted to know more about this timeline, the monster was reluctant to speak and much less inclined to trust any of them. They were scientists _and_ humans. What could be worse? Still...they _had_ patched him up so the skeleton nodded, which brought excitement to all three in varying degrees. "Fantastic! Can you speak?" Emile asked eagerly. The skeleton stared at the humans and after a moment of consideration, shook his head. If they try to take away his freedom, he would not let them take his ability to speak. The scientist deflated and hung up the phone, cutting off his voice to the cell. Sans watched as he spoke to his companions for a few moments before turning back to him. He picked up the phone again, staring at him intently. "We will keep this a "yes" or "no" thing until we can find a better way of communication." The man said. Sans narrowed his eye sockets. Why were they so _assured_ of his cooperation? It was lucky for them that he would play along if only to learn more himself. While he had initially been a test subject to Gaster, Sans was intelligent and had been a scientist himself. "Are you an alien?" Emile asked. Sans squinted at the human. What the _hell_ was an alien? His expression must have conveyed his confusion because Emile continued. "Did you come from outer space?" he asked again. Sans shook his head. The woman began to write on her clipboard. "Are you here to hurt us?" No. The younger male next to the doctor grinned and said something too faint to be heard over the speaker. "Are there more of you?" Emile asked. Sans hesitated. Technically, there were, but that might not be the case here. At the least, monsters were still trapped in the mountain. At the most, the small skeleton didn't want to dwell on it. He shrugged. "You aren't sure?" Emile asked. Sans nodded. More furious writing and secret talking. "Are you a human skeleton?" Emile asked. Sans eye sockets widened in alarm, lights going out as he shook his head vigorously. That made them chuckle and the laughter seemed to calm him a little. If he could ignore this entire situation, that might actually have been fun. Emile turned to his colleagues before speaking to him again. "I think that's as far as we can get without a better way to communicate. We will make your stay as painless as possible. While we don't understand you, we now know that you are sentient and you are valuable to us." Emile said. Sans translated that into "we treat you well until further notice". They left and the monster lowered the sheet wrapped around his body. The tiny, inverted cyan heart was dim and the glass-like surface riddled with cracks of varying sizes. It should have shattered but against all odds, Sans had survived. How had be gotten here? Why was he here? If he died here, would he be returned to his own timeline? Or was it gone forever? Questions swirled around his skull until he nodded off, curling up into the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3: Recognition

**Chapter 3: Recognition**

Three small taps brought him back into the awakened world again, Sans slowly opening his eyes. There was a lot less light than before and the skeleton sat up. Spotting the younger male from before standing at the glass, hand raised in a fist. The man grinned brightly and he walked over to the phone, picking it up. Sans noted that no one else was present and the fluorescent lights had been dimmed. "Hi there! May I come in?" the man asked. Sans' pupils shrank at his voice and the small skeleton began panting for air, panic gripping his soul. The human's blue eyes widened in shock, his excited expression halting. "Hey, there, little guy! It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear." The soothing tone only made Sans worse. Without enough magic to safely teleport away from this prison, he merely threw the sheet over his head and hid underneath. It couldn't be him! It was impossible! The sound of the door unlocking and shutting made Sans flinch and he squeezed his eye sockets shut, willing the human away. Careful footsteps stopped just feet away from his cot and Sans clenched the sheet around him tighter. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you so bad. Man, I always screw things like this up." The human said. Tears gathered in Sans eye sockets and spilled over. Blocking his vision had been a mistake on Sans' part because without a visual guide, his fears were confirmed. The human speaking to him had the exact same voice as his brother. His little brother..._Papyrus_. Soul sinking, Sans quivered underneath the sheets, trying to piece this outcome together in his mind. Was this really real? Timelines were never the same. This was another universe entirely. An alternate reality where his brother was a human..._could_ be possible. The skeleton opened his eyes, a few tears running down his skull before he peeked out at the human. "I'm so sorry I scared you like that. Hey, are you crying?" the human asked. Sans frowned and rubbed his face on the sheets, staining it blue and squinting up at the man. "Ah, I'm so sorry if that was offensive. It's just you really, really look like a skeleton. Like a human skeleton, which is why we asked. And normally skeletons are dead humans and I'm just rambling. It was just really surprising!" the man said. A small smile was pulling at Sans' teeth, the human catching it and smiling back. "But you look better now! I work the night shift here and since I am the only one with clearance to this level, I wanted to ask you some things. But, um, keep this between us, alright? My boss wouldn't want me abusing my key card like this." The man said, Sans smiling in amusement. A little more at ease, Sans sat up and bundled the sheet up until it covered everything but his face and neck. The human took this as an invitation and took a few scoots closer. Close, but so he could jump back if he needed. "A lot of my questions are more than "yes" and "no", so will you play a guessing game with me?" the man's eyes brightened when Sans nodded. "Cool. Well, I guess I can't guess a name if you have one but are you genderless?" the man asked. Amused, Sans shook his head. "A girl?" the man asked. Sans shook his head again. "A boy?" the man asked, Sans nodding. "Are you a kid?" the man asked. No. "Oh, man. I want to ask so many questions but your inability to speak really limits it." The man said, looking up in thought. Sans felt a little more of his soul ache as the scientist popped his fists against his hips in a familiar pose. Feeling homesick, Sans curled tighter in the sheet, making himself smaller. He missed his brother and this human has similar characteristics. Was this human the Papyrus of this universe? Hearing faint scribbling, the skeleton looked up to find the human jotting things down on a notepad. Deciding, Sans patted the cot to make noise and the human looked up at him in question. Sans held out his hands, the human looking down at them before looking back at his notes. "You want this?" the human asked, waving the pad and pen. Sans nodded, the human's eyes brightening. Sans took the pen and began to write on the pad, all lowercase and turned it around so the human could see. 'If I keep your secret, can you keep mine?' the words wrote. "Yes, yes totally!" the human smiled. "I can speak." Sans said quietly. The man's jaw dropped and his eyes lit up in a way that warmed the monster's soul. "Oh my god. Oh my god!" the man was bouncing in place and Sans wondered if he mistook this human's appearance as an adult but he was a child from all the energy. "Why didn't you tell the others?" the man asked. "I don't trust them." Sans said back. "But you trust me? Why?" the man asked. "You have a good soul." Sans said. "What does that mean?" a confused look forming on the human's face. "Not to alarm you, but I can see it in here. It's around here." Sans said, making a circle around the man's chest. "Is that the glowing thing you have?" the man asked. Feeling a little self-conscious that a bunch of humans had already seen his soul, Sans curled up a little tighter. "Hey, um. I am super rude. I haven't even gotten your name yet." The man said. "It's Sans." The skeleton murmured, raising the brights of his eyes to meet the human's timidly, who returned with a smile. "Sans, it's amazing to meet you. I go by Doctor Christian here, but you can call me by my given name. It's Papyrus." The man smiled. Sans' eyes dimmed and he clutched the sheets tighter, almost stopping his breathing. "Yeah, I know. My parents thought it would be hilarious to name me after one of the most hated fonts in the world. My dad was a graphic designer and I never heard the end of it in school. It's funny though, your name could be considered a font, too." Papyrus smiled, his eyes meeting Sans'. "Do you have a brother?" Sans asked, his voice shaking. "No, why do you ask?" Papyrus asked back. The skeleton closed his eye sockets and trembled, the memory of his brother crumbling to dust over and over again rolling about his skull. "The clothes they took from me...are they gone?" Sans asked, his voice quivering. Confusion and concern waved over Papyrus' face. "I could check. When they brought you in, the shirt and coat had to be cut off because the fabric was in the way. What am I looking for?" Papyrus asked. "Some pants would be nice. But, even if destroyed, I want the red scarf." Sans said, his voice cracking. Just the amount of energy it took to stay awake and the pain he was fighting was already taking its toll. Papyrus noticed the soft slurring of Sans' voice right away. "Hey, why don't you get some rest? I'll check if it's up there, and I'll bring it up for you." Papyrus smiled, watching as Sans fell asleep sitting up. Papyrus bent down and checked Sans' face, seeing that he was asleep. Papyrus marveled on how Sans could fall asleep like that before an excited expression crossed his features. He had learned so much tonight! But it was a shame that he couldn't share it with the others. But, on the other, Papyrus now had something his colleagues wanted! He was aware that on the ladder of power, he was at the bottom. Rather than using this as a way to gain power, the scientist felt like he was the favorite for once. He didn't have any siblings, his parents were hours away, and he was a lowly lab assistant. But Sans, something that had never been known existed, had chosen him to speak to. Doing a small happy dance, Papyrus beamed to himself before his expression fell. Was it just him or did the skeleton seem to be deflecting a lot during their conversation? If he had read the facial expressions correctly, Papyrus suddenly frowned. Sans had seemed frightened of him and excessively sad. Papyrus walked as quietly as possible, leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Danger

**Chapter 4: Danger **

Sans awoke, slowly taking in his surroundings as his ribs throbbed in pain. His magic was weak, merely supporting his body but healing was going to be awful without the aid of another monster or some food. The skeleton wasn't even sure if human food would actually be of help, but the monster was realizing that he had no magic left to spare. His dim pupils moved the glass to find the woman with blonde hair working in the lab area outside his cell. Sans wasn't going to speak to anyone but Papyrus. Hopefully, he could hold out until then. From the bright light and general activity, it had to be mid-day and the human had told him he worked evenings. Lost in thought, Sans drifted back to sleep, only to be woken up just a few hours later by the sound of Doctor Emile's voice. He tensed and fought to wake up, noting that his surroundings were blurry. Squinting at the hazy figures outside the glass, Sans spotted the hazy form of Papyrus. "Good evening. Doctor Christian has a few of your belongings and will be coming in." Emile said. Even though Sans was relieved that it would be Papyrus, he made note that he wasn't given an option. He was their specimen after all. He frowned as he tracked the blurry form of Papyrus, hearing the door unlock and shutting after the scientist. "Please make no move to harm my assistant." Emile said. It seemed the humans couldn't read him well if they thought he was capable at the moment. The splash of red Papyrus was carrying caused him to fight into an upright position, though. "Hey, there. I have your clothes." Papyrus said, Sans looking into his arms. He reached out, only to completely miss the bundle of clothing. He tried again, managing to grab the scarf, Papyrus' face turning to concern. Sans pressed the scarlet material to his face, tears leaking from his dim sockets as he inhaled the scent of his sibling. "Doctor Emile, something is wrong with him." Papyrus said, his voice laced with concern. The two other doctors came rushing in, Doctor Emile heading right for the bedside. "Are you in pain?" he asked, ignoring the skeleton's body language and taking the sheet aside. Sans' face became tinged with a light blue as he tried to make himself smaller. Emile's hands forced the red scarf and his hands away from his damaged ribs. Sans wasn't answering, clutching the scarf with his eye sockets squeezed tightly together. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Emile said. Papyrus had no time to register before Sans jerked and screamed, his body falling off the side of the bed. Papyrus dropped the skeleton's pants and personally-paid-for white shirt, pulling Sans into his arms instead. "What did you do?" Emile nearly shouted. "I-I only..." Papyrus didn't finish his sentence due to the fact that he was trying to calm Sans down. Papyrus noticed that Sans was warm to the touch, something he hadn't noticed last night. The bones, likewise, weren't the texture he had been expecting. They were smooth and sturdy. Absently, Papyrus caressed Sans' skull with his large hand, glaring at his boss. "I was merely checking on the glowing object in its chest cavity. It would seem that it was the only thing causing pain." Emile said, straightening. No wonder that had hurt! Sans had said that was his soul! No wonder he had reacted so horribly! Papyrus couldn't even begin to feel how violated the skeleton must have felt as well. Anxiously, he checked the small blue object, noting the visible damage. "You have no idea what that is! You might as well prodded his heart! You don't know how fragile that is!" Papyrus hissed, stroking Sans' skull. The woman blinked. "Papyrus, Doctor Emile had only the best intentions. He didn't know..." the woman began. Stubbornly staring the his boss down until he backed off a few steps, he watched as the boss relented. "I admit that wasn't the best decision. I will not do it again, but we must work out what is wrong with it." Emile said, a slight smile pricking at his lips. Papyrus put Sans back on the cot and gathered the clothes back up in his arms, sitting beside him. "Mind if I dress you?" Papyrus asked. Sans opened a socket halfway, Papyrus noting that his eyes were much dimmer than last night. The monster nodded, the blue glow returning to his face as he nodded weakly. The other two scientists watched as the youngest put his hands over the two clutching the scarf, looking up into the skeleton's eyes. "Can you put this into your lap? Just until I can get your shirt on?" Papyrus asked. A guarded confused expression passed over Sans' face but he nodded once more. Likely questioning where the shirt had come from. The monster placed the scarf in his lap before holding his arms up for Papyrus to work the small white shirt over his bones. As soon as it was secured around the faint glowing of his soul, Sans reached down and snatched the scarf back as quickly as the blink of an eye, as if he was afraid someone would try and take it from him. "See? I was able to recover your shorts, can I?" Papyrus asked, Sans' skull giving off the same faint blue glow. It must have been a blush of some kind. Papyrus smiled warmly and worked the shorts on, noting that Sans tensed when his fingers brushed against his pelvic bone. That was odd. The skeleton seemed to have the modesty of a human even if there were no interactional devices. Drawing away from the skeleton, Papyrus grinning and placed his hand on his hips, though his blue eyes were full of worry as they looked at Sans. "Now. Can you tell us what's wrong?" he asked, hoping that he didn't have to wait until nighttime. Sans squinted blearily up at him, small fingers worrying the fabric of the scarf. If the others knew he had to eat, would they try and use it against him? Papyrus wouldn't let that happen, right? Exhaling, Sans parted his clenched teeth, revealing four pointed canines and motioned towards his mouth. Papyrus blinked, clearly surprised that Sans could even open his mouth. "Are you hungry?" the blond woman asked, nervousness in her voice as she questioned him. Sans closed his teeth and nodded, gaze flickering towards Papyrus. "What do you eat?" Emile asked, his interest growing. The skeleton expelled a breath as he realized it wasn't a yes or no question. "I can grab him a bunch of stuff from the breakroom." Papyrus offered. "No, I'll do it." She said, her voice harsher than normal. "Thank you, Doctor Alphys." Papyrus said, watching her leave as the skeleton frowned in realization. Alphys being a scientist wasn't as surprising as his brother being one. "Well, this will be an interesting learning experience." Emile said. Papyrus turned to glare at his colleague. As the three waited for Doctor Alphys to return, Emile didn't even bother to try and hide his conversation with Papyrus from Sans. "Doctor Christian, I must tell you that you don't get too attached. At this stage, we know nothing about this creature. It's weak right now, but who's to say it isn't peaceful?" Emile asked, staring at Papyrus with a tense expression. "I am not getting attached. I am simply treating him like any other human being. We know he is sentient, he understands what we say and hasn't acted aggressive so far. It's the least I can do when we are keeping him trapped here." Papyrus snapped back. "We are not keeping him prisoner, we are merely detaining him until we know he isn't a threat." Emile snapped back, his voice shaking. "We are keeping him here against his will! That is the exact same thing!" Papyrus said, throwing his hands up into the air. The skeleton snorted slightly in amusement as he lost his battle with gravity, slumping on the cot. Papyrus turned around and looked at him, getting closer to him than ever before. "I have no idea how bad this situation is, bud. On a scale from one to ten, one being near death and ten being completely healthy, how do you feel?" Papyrus asked. Sans' teeth pulled down as he stared at the blurry face of his sibling, eye lights dimming by the second as he held up a single digit. He wished he was just playing around, but the small skeleton really knew what it was like near death. Papyrus made a distressed noise as Emile fished out his cell phone, dialing his other assistant. The monster's eye sockets closed at the touch of Papyrus' hands stroking his skull, nuzzling into the warmth. "Hang in there, little guy. Alphys is almost here." Papyrus said, taking Sans slowly declining body as a sign of weakness. The next couple of moments were a little hazy but the glass door finally opened and Alphys stepped in. "I am so sorry I took so long!" she sputtered as she dumped everything on the bed she was holding and backed away. Sans opened his eyes a little and grabbed the thing nearest to him, pulling it up to his face. It was a bread of some sort, small and sweet as he chewed it and swallowed. Sans flushed and jerked back as Papyrus reached forward and attempted to lift his shirt. "But where does it go?" Papyrus asked. Sans slowly lifted his shirt as he took another bite, revealing his canines and empty rib cage. The scientists watched in rapt attention as the monster chewed and swallowed the roll, blue tendrils swirling down from his spine and floating into his rib cage before disappearing. The faint glow of his soul increased ever so slightly as he jerked his shirt down and flushed blue in his cheeks. "That explains absolutely nothing." Alphys said, staring in awe. "It looked like he was converting the food into a sort of energy." Emile said, stepping closer. Sans nodded and backed up into the bed a little more, uncertain of Emile's trusting ability. Sans dug through the bags a little more, his expression turning to happiness as he yanked a few packets of ketchup from the bottom of a bag. He bit into one and emptied it like it was second nature. "Ugh, really?" Papyrus asked, turning away. Sans looked at him with amusement before biting into the second of the four. "Aw, come on, man!" Papyrus said, drawing his eyes away from the ketchup packets Sans was draining. Doctor Emile cleared his throat, earning Sans' attention. "It seems that you are more alert now. And you appear to understand English just fine." Emile said, his eyes locked on Sans. Sans nodded, feeling a little more uncomfortable. "Can you write?" Emile asked. Sans shook his head. "Can you read?" Emile asked instead. Sans nodded, keeping his gaze from Papyrus'. "Do you know any other forms of nonverbal communication?" Emile asked. Sans considered his answer for a moment before twisting his fingers into little figments of speech.

I CAN SIGN.

"Is that sign language?" Alphys asked, Emile straightening in recognition. "Where did you learn sign language?" Emile asked, staring Sans down.

FROM A FRIEND.

Sans answered after considering Frisk's condition now. Emile turned to Alphys, watching as he told her to write every response he had. "What species are you?" Emile asked, Papyrus taking a little box from his pocket and placing it on the floor. This already felt like an interrogation.

I AM A MONSTER.

"What do monsters do?" Emile asked after Alphys relayed the question answer back to him.

I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE ASKING.

"The specimen has relayed confusion to my question. We have fables about monsters and in that word, is negative. Monsters in our stories are violent and grotesque. We tell children to fear monsters." Emile said to the recorder.

THAT IS RACIST.

"I am not racist!" Emile hissed.

AND WRONG.

Emile sputtered a bit before regaining composure. "Then tell us more about monsters." Emile said. Sans frowned silently at this hiss in his face. Did the humans not really remember their age-long war with his race? Or, had they never had a war in this universe? On the side of fear, Sans gave a generic description.

WE AREN'T AN EVIL RACE. THERE ARE LOTS OF TYPES OF MONSTERS, IN ALL SHAPES AND SIZES. IT IS SAID THAT OUR SOULS ARE MADE OF LOVE, COMPASSION AND HOPE.

Emile snorted at his response, and Sans frowned. Papyrus turned and growled lightly at him, allowing him to regain his emotional state before continuing. "Apologies, but that is ridiculous from a scientific standpoint. Emotions are intangible. You have to be made of elements we have discovered. We took samples from you when they brought you in and those are being analyzed by our labs. And this talk of souls? That is a mere religious topic and there had been no proof that souls exist at all." Emile said, his voice condensing. "A study said that a human body was twenty grams lighter upon death." Alphys said. Sans frowned at Emile, not only did he feel offended that they stole samples from him at his weakest point, but now the scientist talked down to him. His field of expertise was quantum physics, but what he told Emile was something all monster children knew. His sockets narrowed as he stared at Emile's lab coat.

SCIENTIFIC THEORY IS OPEN TO FALSIFICATION IF NEW EVIDENCE IS FOUND.

"What did he say?" Papyrus asked. "He just threw the main basis of scientific theory in my face." Emile said, shocked. "You mean you have proof?" Alphys asked.

YES.

"Then-" Alphys began before Sans cut her off.

I WON'T GIVE YOU THAT FOR NOTHING.

"Let me guess. You want us to let you go?" Emile stated and by the tone of his voice, Sans knew the human wouldn't agree. The skeleton had been trapped in some way. Being a lab specimen in childhood and caught on a hellish repeat with Frisk didn't help his standpoint view. Sans wanted to be free. He nodded. "That is out of the question." Emile stated quickly after. After his answer, Sans closed his sockets and tuned everything out. Papyrus was the only thing that had kept him going, through the resets, and even through this. If he could teleport, we would, just to get away from being here for so long. But what if he could stay long enough for his magic to build so much that it would support him without fail? But, then what would he do once he was free? Sans lay down on the cot, clutching the scarlet scarf close. What was the point?


	5. Chapter 5: Attachments

**Chapter 5: Attachments**

When he awoke again, Sans felt the repeating petting of his skull. He opened his eyes and looked right at Papyrus holding a small bottle of ketchup out to him. "Listen, I know you like this, so I swapped it from the kitchen." Papyrus said, Sans taking the bottle and downing it. "Any questions for me today?" Sans asked in a hushed voice. "This one has been bothering me for a long time, but who hurt you?" Papyrus asked. Sans quieted down and began to pet the scarf around his neck, and was that sweat on his skull? It took a bit longer for Sans to actually look up and reply, making Papyrus wait an awful five minutes. "There was a human child named Frisk. They had a knife and had been killing my kind. I tried to stop them, but I failed." Sans whispered. Papyrus' expression warped into one of shock and horror as he realized that it was a kid that did this to Sans. "Are you saying that a kid did this to you?" Papyrus asked nervously. "Yeah, pretty pathetic, right?" Sans choked. Papyrus stared at Sans with a loss for words to try and comfort the shivering skeleton. "We didn't find any other bodies. Do we have to alert the authorities for a murderous kid?" Papyrus questioned quickly. "You don't have to worry about Frisk anymore. They are a long way from here. And monsters turn to dust when they die, so you wouldn't find any other bodies anyway." Sans choked again, quietly sinking against the wall, his hand on his wounded rib cage. "I don't understand what you mean, but I believe you." Papyrus said, wrapping his long arms around Sans' shortened frame. Sans closed his sockets, trying to hold back tears that were sure to come loose in the time short. "I know, Papyrus. You always did." Sans cried, clutching Papyrus' arms tightly. "I won't judge you if you need to cry." Papyrus said, watching as cyan tears exploded from Sans' eye sockets. The monster didn't know what to do anymore. The resets had only taken ten hours at the most, and he'd been here, in this place, for days. While in any other scenario, the lack of resets would have meant freedom but it just hammered in what the skeleton hadn't been wanting to acknowledge. He hadn't cared in so long, only acting the in the Hall of Judgement if every monster had been murdered. The resets had meant that he would see Papyrus, his Papyrus again, and now...Papyrus and his family were gone for good. The Underground, his home, everyone loved and lost by him, were gone. Sans would take a million resets to get them back, every last one of them. Papyrus rocked the monster until Sans ran out of tears and energy, murmuring soothing words until the skeleton was still. The human stopped, his own blue eyes filling with tears of compassion at the heart-wrenching sounds of how deep Sans grief had gone. He peered down at the monster as he wiped his eyes on his lab coat. He wasn't getting attached...nope. Not getting attached at all, this is what any common decently accused person would do if they felt someone close to them in grief. Damn it, he was already attached.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**Chapter 6: Escape**

Sans woke up several times the next day before finally leaving the cot to grab some food left on a tray next to the glass door. As he ate, he glanced over to see Alphys sitting at a desk, nervously staring at him before she jerked back and began working again. Tilting his head to look at her computer screen, he spotted an open page about sign language on her screen. Alphys had always been interested in her research whenever something new came up and she always stuck with it. Remembering the night before, the skeleton turned to her and stared until she finally looked at him. He began to sign to her once again. "Uh, sorry, but I'm not that familiar with sign language yet, so could you just spell things out?" Alphys asked, holding her clipboard to her chest as he nodded back.

HELLO.

She turned to the screen and smiled. "Hello, I'm Doctor Alphys. Can I get a name from you, if you have one?" she asked again.

SANS.

"Like the typeface? That is so cute, just like Papyrus!" she smiled back. Sans straightened at the mention of Papyrus, his back arching a little more from its hunched position.

WHERE?

"Oh, where is Papyrus? He doesn't come in for another two hours. He works from six to the early morning hours. Do you like him?" she questioned. He nodded back. "Why?" she asked again.

NICE.

"Well, yeah. He is nice to everyone." She said, her nervousness making her stutter a little more. Sans had worked with his own version of Alphys to know what could and couldn't calm her down. If that rang true with his own and this one, there probably wasn't that many differences between the two.

ANIME?

When the scientist finally worked out what he had signed, her resulting squeal signaled him everything he needed to know. She went into a long rant with no stuttering about how Full Metal Alchemist was the best anime ever and Sans listened just to have a tiny piece of home get closer to him. When her long winded explanation was over, Sans was smiling at her encouragingly. "Um, sorry about that." She said, her face flushing red.

IT IS OKAY.

She smiled sheepishly in response. The door that Sans hadn't seen opened before did so with a buzz and in strode Emile. He frowned, that must be the door out of this lab. While his ribs didn't hurt, Sans wouldn't risk revealing any of his cards until he was absolutely certain about his ability to escape. Or even the reason to escape. "Good afternoon, Doctor Alphys. How is the specimen today?" he asked, his voice a little too cheerful. "Well, he ate some earlier and I was able to get a name, sir." Alphys said as his eyes trailed to her computer screen. "Are you teaching yourself to sign?" he asked, his brow raising. "I only know the letters, so far." Alphys said as Emile turned towards Sans. "How are you feeling today? You look improved." Emile said, standing outside the glass.

I AM.

Sans signed with a neutral expression, watching the human's soul instead of his face. While his face may reveal cheeriness, his soul revealed agitation. "Our chemists are at a loss for what you are made of. The samples collected revealed a single component that we have never encountered before. Can you tell me what you are made of, and none of this hope, compassion and love nonsense?" Emile questioned, his voice deepening. The scientist didn't like to be proven wrong. Emile had asserted his opinion last night and Sans wondered how much pride the man had if his soul was so agitated over a small thing.

MAGIC.

Sans flinched and jerked back to the cot when Emile struck the glass in anger. "That isn't the answer! Tell me what you are made of or I will be forced to take more samples!" he hissed at Sans.

I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH.

Sans shrank into the cot as Emile rounded the enclosure, his hand hovering over the lock. "Last chance..." Emile hissed again, eyes burning holes in Sans' skull.

IT IS MAGIC, I SWEAR.

Sans desperate expression turned to Alphys, begging her to intervene as the sound of the lock moving echoed in his skull. The skeleton backpedaled off the cot and into the corner, his mind frantically trying to find a solution. Teleporting away would have been asking for death since his magic wasn't strong enough. With how aggressive this human could be, it would start a conflict and he might kill Sans. The skeleton hadn't been able to defeat a single child. What were the chances he had against a human adult? He curled into the corner, chest heaving from the oxygen panic attack with his arms out to the sides. What else could he do? Try threatening the Doctor? As Emile came closer with a larger looking syringe made from a power drill in his hand, Sans stared right at him, his pupils growing large and purple. He didn't want Papyrus to come to work only to find a pile of dust. Trembling, Emile grabbed his arm and yanked him into the air, taking the power-syringe and taking a large portion of his radius out. Red marrow dripped from the wound, Sans jerking frantically out of his hands and screaming in pain. Emile smiled crazily and walked out of the room, taking the fraction of Sans' arm with him. Cradling the injury, Sans warily watched and curled up tighter in the corner, tears leaking from his sockets. Alphys looked horrified and shied away from her boss as he exited the room and eventually the lab. Alphys followed, stealing nervous glances over her shoulder as the skeleton continued to bleed. Crying, Sans held up his arm and flinched at the copious amount of marrow seeping onto the floor. Walking shakily to the cot, he grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around the wound, rather than soiling his brother's scarf. Was this his reality now? Sans knew his magic was strong, but he didn't want to kill anyone. If he tried to defend himself, he would only get himself killed. Death never had a problem with him before, but here, he feared it could end up being permanent. Fearing death was a natural thing and not wanting to hurt anyone came with being a monster. Vision fading, Sans curled into the cot. If he called for help right now, no one would come anyway. Papyrus was getting into his car at home, his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Hello? Alphys?" he asked into the speaker. "I can't do this anymore! Please, help me quit!" Alphys cried into the phone. "Okay, Alphys, what happened?" Papyrus asked back. Alphys' voice was shaking so much that he could hear her fear on the other side of the line. "He hurt him, Papyrus! He hurt Sans!" Alphys cried. "How? And who hurt him? How bad is he? Where are you? Did you see it?" Papyrus asked, his own nervousness levels beginning to rise. "On the top floor, Specimen Containment Lab. I'm hiding under my desk right now. He took one of the sample drills and took three inches out of his radius. If he had gone any further, he would have broken the arm. Please, Papyrus, I can't take this anymore! It's horrific to watch! I want to quit!" Alphys cried into the phone. Papyrus was already in his car in a second and sped down the road towards the lab. "Who hurt him, Alphys? Who did it?" Papyrus asked once more. "Gaster! Gaster did it!" she cried. Papyrus gripped his phone so hard the case cracked on the left side. He got to the lab in a matter of minutes, speeding down the highway at sixty miles an hour. He rushed into the lab lobby, racing for the elevator. He swiped his keycard on the scanner, watching in shock as it turned red. Looking around, he slowly swiped another card across the scanner, getting a green light. He rushed the door open, racing through the floors to the top floor, forty four. As soon as the elevator door opened, he ran through the lab and stopped at Alphys' desk. She was indeed hiding under it, crouching under the wires and computer desk drawers with her phone in her shaking hands. He helped her up and gave her a big hug, helping her walk over to Sans' cell. Papyrus gasped when he saw the blood on the floor, Sans shaking under the bloody sheet on the bed. He opened the door and rushed in, wrapping the skeleton in a close embrace. Sans was crying quietly to himself, cyan tears leaping from his face and staining the sheet. "It's alright, Sans. Shush, it's okay. I'm here now. We're getting you out of here." Papyrus whispered, watching as Sans looked up at him through a wet face. "Where would we go? Not to mention that the security floor has been shut down. There's no way we'd get out of here without attracting attention, and getting put in jail for stealing him!" Alphys exclaimed, sitting next to Papyrus. "We're getting him out of here, away from Gaster and away from the city. No one has to see him. Get your girlfriend into it if you have to!" Papyrus said back, rocking Sans gently. "I can help. Is there any windows in this building that go to the parking lot?" Sans asked, trying to cover his face with the sheet. "Yeah, why?" Alphys asked. "Just get me to one and I'll take us down there." Sans sobbed, Papyrus standing up with the little bundle of skeleton in his arms. He walked to a window overlooking the lot, watching as Sans looked down. "What now?" he asked. "Hold onto me very tight." Sans said, closing his eye sockets. His left socket began to glow cyan, a blue flame spreading into his skull. The amount of gravity pressured on their minds and bodies allowed them to teleport to the area where Sans looked, standing there just seconds later. "How did you do that?" Alphys asked. "No time Alphys, we need to get out of here." Papyrus said, deciding not to question Sans' abilities at the moment and opened his car door. Papyrus was about to jump into the driver's seat when Alphys stopped him. "No, I'll drive, you watch him." She said with a nervous glance to the back of the car. "Alright, but go as fast as you can, I'll call Undyne." Papyrus said, sliding into the backseat with Sans' shivering form. As they drove, Papyrus dug out his cell phone and began to press many different numbers. "Who is this? How did you get this number?" a familiar, yet angry voice asked. "It's me, Undyne. Papyrus, and Alphys. We have gotten into a tough situation down here at the lab. But, were headed up towards the downtown area now." Papyrus said quickly. "A tough situation? A tough situation?! Where's my baby? What did you do this time, Papyrus?" Undyne's angry voice snapped through the phone. "She's fine, Undyne. Listen, we're going to need to come to your place, okay? We're going to be in trouble, and we need a place to stay. Alphys is driving us right now." Papyrus said quicker, Sans' eye sockets beginning to droop. "Papyrus! What did you do? Tell me now, before I break your face later!" Undyne shouted back. "I-we sort of stole something. A big something, a test specimen. And he's hurt, so please?" Papyrus squeaked, making puppy-dog eyes behind the phone. "What kind of specimen? I really don't want the whole exploding frog thing again. It took me forever to clean that up. Wait, are you telling me you actually stole something out from that asshole's nose? How did he get hurt? Where did you find...wait...him? And when's Alphys going to fit into all of this?" Undyne shouted back. "He's a skeleton. And yes, we stole him, but for a good reason! And we need your help to stay low under the covers until we can get a good lawyer for him. I'll explain the rest later, please help us, Undyne!" Papyrus whined into the phone. "Alright, but you have to put my baby girl on the phone, got it?" Undyne barked back. Papyrus leaned forward in the seat and handed the phone to Alphys. "Yeah, he's totally cool! Wait, what kind of trouble? Just a few minor stealing things, and I didn't want him to continue to hurt the poor thing! Yes, I know, I care too much about the lab. You want a picture? And to meet him in person? Sure, we'll be waiting at your place, then. See you when you get home, Undyne. I love you, too." Alphys said, before hanging up the phone. "So, she said yes?" Papyrus asked. "Yeah, she did. And she wants to meet him in person back at her place. And there's a lot more to do before we can get him fully away from Gaster." Alphys said, watching as Papyrus leaned back into the seat's cushiness, holding Sans in his arms. Undyne's house was way outside of the city, armed with a fully-functional security system complete with alarms for her twenty-acre property. She and the other two had been there since they were in kindergarten together, their parents eventually moving away and selling the house to Undyne's parents. As a member of the police department, Undyne took her job way seriously and never let anyone come to her house without a full inspection, and by that Papyrus meant a full-stare-down.


	7. Chapter 7: Safety

**Chapter 7: Safety**

As they pulled up to the house, the front alarms went off inside the house, giving the three a loud-ear-ringing welcome. Papyrus placed Sans on the couch with the bloody sheet, grabbing the med-kit in the downstairs bathroom. "Alright, but we have to take this off so I can look at it, okay?" Papyrus asked, Sans stroking the scarf and nodding slowly to him. Papyrus then peeled the bloody sheet from Sans' arm, a small bit of scab coming off along with it. Sans clenched his teeth a little tighter, holding his breath as Papyrus poured a little bit of alcohol onto the wound. When Papyrus began to wrap the new bandages around Sans' arm, he noticed something different glowing from the monster's soul. The larger crack that had been there before was only half-there, as if it had sealed up somehow. Suddenly, Undyne came crashing through the front door, her fists raised. As a taller woman with a half-shaved red haired, blue eyed head, muscles and an incredibly loud voice. "Where is she?" Undyne shouted as Alphys came running down the stairs. "Hello, Undyne." Papyrus said as Undyne gave Alphys a big kiss on the forehead. "So, what's the issue here with the 'skeleton'?" Undyne asked, looking towards the couch with the big blanket sitting atop Sans. Her eyes locked with his, burning holes into his eye sockets with her glare. Only his eyes were showing, tiny pinpricks of white in the blue blanket's shadow. "Don't scare him, Undyne. Stop staring, you're making him uncomfortable." Alphys said, turning to face Sans. "That's the skeleton? I expected something a little more...boney." Undyne said, Papyrus walking over to the big pile of blankets sitting on the couch. "It's okay, Sans. This is Undyne. She's going to help you just as much as we are." Papyrus whispered into the blanket, watching it shift slightly. "Uh, hey! I'm Undyne! Captain of the Detroit Police Department, or Royal Guard, you can call it either!" Undyne smiled, stepping closer. Sans was beginning to shake, his eyes tearing up with cyan droplets. She reminded him of his Undyne: strong, healthy, red hair, blue eyes, everything alike his own. He missed her teasing and uncomfortably-tugging-at personality, or stare. Sans shifted as Undyne sat next to him, looking directly into his eyes. "Sans, you can come out, now." Papyrus said, reaching up to grab the top of the blanket from Sans' head. He gently pushed it back, revealing the top of Sans' white polished skull. "Wow, you really are a skeleton! Man, how are you even alive?" Undyne asked, laughing slightly at his size. Sans turned and looked up at her, eyes tearing up again. "Aw, I didn't mean to make you cry, little guy! Come here!" Undyne said, wrapping Sans in a tight hug. "I am so going to ship this!" Alphys giggled, pulling out her phone. Just as she was about to take a picture, Papyrus jumped up and grabbed her phone, racing down the hall. "Papyrus! Come back here with my phone!" Alphys cried, racing after him. "No way! I've had enough of your ships!" Papyrus rang back, passing by the couch. "So, what did Gaster do to you? We're going to need to do some things in order to take him to court. Will you be okay with that?" Undyne asked as a taller man, much broader, walked in. "Asgore Dreamer, good to see you. This is our client, Sans." Undyne said, watching as Asgore looked down at the small skeleton. "Do not worry. We will have your case fixed and Gaster will pay for his crimes against you. We will make sure of that." Asgore said, bending down and patting Sans' skull. "You aren't afraid?" Sans asked quietly. "Oh, no. I am always interested in the clients we have, you being the most remarkable yet. We will make sure that you have your rights and will be protected before the court." Asgore said, smiling softly. "The first thing we need are pictures of you and the injuries. And some documentations of some questions. We can do that tomorrow, so now, you can get some sleep." Undyne said, standing up as Papyrus came around the corner. "You understand everything, right, Sans?" Papyrus asked, Sans nodding as he looked down at the scarf. Papyrus carried Sans up to bed, placing him under the silk covers with much care. "Papyrus?" Sans quiet voice asked behind him. "Yeah, Sans?" Papyrus asked back, turning around. In his head, Papyrus saw Sans' little boney body curled under the sheets in a crescent moon, his little head poking out from under the sheets. "Will you stay with me? Just for tonight?" Sans asked, his little voice shaking. "Yeah, sure. I have a few things to do, right now. But, I'll come up and join you in a few hours, okay?" Papyrus offered, Sans' little hand wrapping around his wrist. "Promise?" Sans asked, his eyes boring holes into Papyrus' heart. "I promise." Papyrus smiled, pulling out of Sans' grasp lightly. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen where Undyne and Alphys were waiting for him. "You are so in love with him!" Alphys giggled, tapping away at her phone screen. "Am not! I am so tired of your ships, I might as well just post stuff about your little love story, too!" Papyrus smiled, pulling out his phone. He knew Alphys basically lived off the internet and social media accounts she had, so ruining her life wouldn't be too hard. "Don't you dare do that. I will mess you up if you ruin my baby's reputation, you little nerd!" Undyne shouted, tackling Papyrus to the floor. "Aw! I didn't know you loved her that much, Undyne! What about a few lines of love for the world to see?" Papyrus teased as Undyne began to tickle him. He cried out in happiness as they fought, teasing each other, just like old times. "So, what else is there to know about him?" Undyne asked. "He's a monster, a skeleton to be exact, he loves ketchup plain, and he's going through grief really bad." Papyrus said, watching as Undyne's jaw dropped. "Does he have other things? Like is he a human skeleton? He looks like a little kid, and acts like it." Undyne questioned. "Not human, and he has trouble speaking. You'll have to learn the whole story some other time." Papyrus said. "Tell me now!" Undyne snapped, hitting her hand on the table. "Fine. But you have to sympathize with him." Papyrus said, sitting down. Over the next two hours he explained everything Sans had said or did, being as thorough as he could in his explanations. It was now nine o'clock at night and Papyrus made his way back upstairs. When he got to the room Sans slept in, he paused at the door and peeked in. Sans' skull was barely poking over the covers, his eye sockets locked shut. Papyrus slipped out of his shirt, deciding to slip into a pair of shorts instead. He sunk into the bed next to Sans, curling himself into the sheets. After a while of twisting and turning, he felt Sans' warm breath on his back. He turned over and spotted Sans facing him, breathing slowly on his skin. Papyrus was happy he wasn't awake, as he needed sleep and was deep into it now. He was so cute, on the other hand, being so small and fragile. Settling into a sleep of his own, Papyrus dreamed about Sans and what had happened to him.


	8. Chapter 8: Interrogation

**Chapter 8: Interrogation**

In the morning, Papyrus was awoken by a violent shaking on his shoulder, seeing Undyne standing over the bed. "Wake up, sleepyhead! It's time for you to get up! We've got two hours to get to the station before anyone else!" she said, stomping down the stairs. Papyrus turned to see Sans sitting on the bed, stroking the scarf. "You seemed to sleep well, after everything that's happened." Papyrus said, seeing Sans turn to him. "Yes, I did sleep better." Sans said, avoiding his eyes. "Sans, is there something bothering you?" Papyrus asked, rolling off the bed and putting on some clothes. "Well, I had these clothes. I don't know if your world has them or not, but..." Sans began before halting and looking out the window. "What were those clothes?" Papyrus asked, bringing Sans back into the conversation. "There was this pair of pink slippers, and a pair of striped black pants, and a white shirt, a turtle neck, and this coat. It was my favorite thing in the world. It was blue, and it had this warm fuzz on the inside rim of the hood. I miss my clothes, Papyrus. It would make me feel better if I was like I was then." Sans said, Papyrus pulling him into a hug. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can get those for you." Papyrus smiled, stroking Sans' skull. Undyne went to the store and came back with a big box, putting it on the floor. "Open it." Papyrus smiled, ushering Sans forward. "Is it for me?" Sans asked. "Yeah, it is, man." Undyne smiled as Sans inched closer. He pulled open the box and gasped when he saw what was inside. A blue jacket, with fuzz on the hood, and a pair of pink slippers sitting atop a pair of black sweatpants and a white turtleneck shirt. Sans picked up all the clothes and looked blankly at Papyrus. Tears began to swell up in his eye sockets, pouring down from his face as he ran to Papyrus. He leaped into Papyrus' arms, wrapping his arms around Papyrus' neck. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Thank you so much!" Sans cried, Alphys pulling out her phone. Papyrus caught her eyes and hand, mouthing the words "DON'T YOU DARE" as she snapped a few pictures and giggled. "Where did you find these? They look exactly like mine! I can finally feel better! Wha!" Sans cried, tugging on Papyrus' hair and hugging his neck as tight as he could. "Can't breathe, buddy!" Papyrus gasped, playfully pulling Sans down to his waist. "Thank you, thank you!" Sans cried, clutching Papyrus' middle with an intensity to that of a boulder. "I asked Undyne to pick these up for you. I found a few things online and ordered them, so she went and picked them up at the shops. I know how much these mean to you, and you told me about them just in time." Papyrus smiled, petting Sans' polished skull. Sans grabbed everything and ran into the bathroom, throwing it all on and walking out with a little sway in his walk. "How do I look?" he asked, coming to the couch. "It looks a little odd for our city, but I don't think anyone will judge you. We only have an hour left before the station is full, so we've got to hurry. Asgore will join us once we get there." Undyne said, grabbing her coat and racing for the door. "Come on, Sans. It's just a few pictures and a recording." Papyrus said, picking Sans up and making for the door. Along the way to the station, Sans' eyes were locked on the city, staring at every possible thing to look at. "First time in a city, huh? Dude, I was just like you. Everything was awesome, until you got to the crime and the murders and stuff." Undyne said, driving down a lane. "Murders? Crime?" Sans asked, still staring out the window. "Yeah, people kill people. And steal stuff and rape and shit like that." Undyne said, watching as Sans looked at her through the mirror. "Monsters never kill monsters. We might fight every once in a while, but we never kill each other. We never did." Sans corrected himself, curling into the seat he sat in. "Don't worry, man. The worst thing that'll come for you is probably the religious Christian church's people. All you have to do is keep walking, and ignore them. The others will handle it during the trial, if we get one." Alphys said, dipping her head to look into her purse. Undyne rounded the corner four times before finally parking in a spot, making extra sure that no one was following them. "Alright, let's go. We've got thirty minutes to get this done and get you all back home." Undyne said, checking her watch before opening the door for Papyrus. "Thanks for the warning, we'll try to make this quick." Papyrus said, helping Sans out of the car and into the parking lot. They walked together, making their way across the lot and into the building. Thankfully, not a single cop had come to work on time, meaning that the whole place was empty. Undyne led the group over to the waiting room, where Asgore was waiting. "Good to see you again, Sans." He said, offering a hand. Sans took it and shook softly, pulling away from the massive hand with a slight tug. "This way, I have the recorders ready inside. And the camera is on the desk." Asgore said, pointing Undyne and the group to the nearest brown door. They walked inside, Papyrus sitting Sans at the table, metal with a bright shine, being clearly cleaned recently. Undyne and Asgore sat at the other end, Alphys and Papyrus standing beside Sans on either side. She reached forward to a small blue box on the table, flipping a switch on the side. "Alright, this is Undyne, Police Captain for the Royal Guard, beginning an interview with the subject known as Sans. Sans, you are sentient, correct?" Undyne asked. "Yes." Sans said, sinking into the table. "And you were harmed during your containment, correct?" Undyne asked again. "Yes." Sans said. "What happened to create the massive cut across your rib cage?" Undyne asked. "A human. In my timeline." Sans said, holding back his tears. "Were you abused during the time in your timeline?" Undyne asked. "Yes." Sans said. "Sexually? Physically? And by whom?" Undyne questioned. "Sexually and physically, by my father, W.D. Gaster." Sans said, feeling Papyrus' mouth drop open behind him. "Were these injuries caused by the named?" Undyne asked. "No. They were caused by someone else. The bigger gash was the human, the arm was Doctor Emile." Sans said, his teeth grinding together. "And what did Doctor Emile use to assault you? Where did he do it?" Undyne asked. "I was in my glass cell, and he got very aggressive and took a larger-looking sampler remover. He drilled into my arm with much force, as it could have broken the arm itself if further injury was sustained." Sans said. "Was anyone else present at the time? Did they alert someone else of your state?" Undyne asked. "Doctor Alphys was present. I can account for her presence at the scene as she watched it happen, then alerted Doctor Papyrus of my condition. No other soul appeared to be there." Sans said. "And what do you mean by soul?" Undyne asked. "Monsters like me can see souls. Souls are the main perpetrator of a human or monster's personality, being that they may hold a key trait from the genetic line. They are the basis line of a human or monsters' energy within the being of containment." Sans said. "We will now take some pictures and measure you." Asgore said, turning the recorder off and turning to the camera. "Sans, they need you to take off your clothes." Papyrus said, watching Sans' face blush a deep cyan. Slowly, Sans removed his clothes and set them aside, Asgore leading him over to the wall. "Stand here and turn when I instruct you, alright? I will make this as quick as I possibly can." Asgore said. He took the camera and had Sans turn around and such, then step on a scale and a height machine. Asgore wrote the totals down on a notepad he held beside him, allowing Sans to redress and sit back at the table. "All your accounting for has been made. Now we have to take all this evidence to the hearing and proceed from there to the main trial. We'll give you as much time as we can, depending on how good Gaster's lawyers are." Undyne said, packing all the equipment into a box. "Thank you, Undyne and Asgore. I'm sorry that all of this is being laid on your shoulders. I really want to help you further, if I can." Sans said. "Kid, the only thing you can help with is being yourself. And keeping Papyrus out of trouble." Undyne smiled, picking up the box while she stood up. "Alright, now that that's over, we should get you back to the house, before any of those officers notice we're here." Papyrus smiled, taking Sans' hand. Sans was led out the door and into a back alleyway where the car was waiting. Papyrus helped Sans into the backseat, plopping down next to him as Alphys started up the engine. Alphys drove back to Undyne's house, dropping Sans and Papyrus off on the front doorstep. Before Sans went inside, he paused and looked around. A look that Papyrus had never seen crossed his face, allowing him a moment to stare into the property's many acres. "Do you want to see the rest of the land?" Papyrus asked as Alphys walked up. Sans paused before looking up and nodding slowly. "Go on inside, Alphys. Sans wants to see the rest of the property." Papyrus said. "Just don't leave, okay?" Alphys said, walking past and into the house. Papyrus took Sans' hand and walked with him along the fence. Sans looked around frantically, looking at everything there was to see. Papyrus noted that he looked like a giant baby that was new to everything in his world. Papyrus smiled when Sans paused at a tree, looking over every part in interest. It had been a long time since anyone truly cared for nature and her mysteries, being that the world had developed majorly since then. Suddenly, Sans pulled away and wrapped his arms around the trunk of the tree. He appeared to snuggle into the trunk, his little arms shaking. "I miss you. I miss you, bro." Sans whispered, a few tears leaking down his face and onto the ground. Little flowers started to bloom where the tears fell, growing slowly with the winds. "Sans, how did you do that?" Papyrus asked, staring in surprise. "It happens when I actually feel something. It's been so long since I've felt something like..." Sans' voice faded into the wind and the shuttering of the grasses lining the ground. Papyrus walked closer, sitting down beside the tree. "It's been so long since you've felt...love?" Papyrus offered, Sans turning to face him. "Yeah, so long." Sans said, rushing into Papyrus' arms. Papyrus gently stroked his skull, planting little kisses against the warm bones. Sans smiled up at him, leaning into his chest. "I promise I will never hurt you. I promise I will make sure that you are safe, forever." Papyrus smiled, cradling Sans. Together, they walked the property until dark, coming inside for dinner later than usual. "Soo? What have you two been doing?" Alphys smirked as soon as Papyrus and Sans walked in the door. "Sightseeing." Papyrus growled, Sans pulling away and sitting on the couch. "Anything else on the case?" Papyrus asked back. "Nothing, but Undyne's going into court tomorrow. She'll change the court's mind, I know she will." Alphys snapped back, blushing. Sans sat on the couch, leaning into the side with closed eyes. "Okay. I'll make up some spaghetti for us, then." Papyrus smirked, whispering into Alphys' ear as he passed her to go into the kitchen. Sans crawled under the blanket on the couch, making himself look like a little pile of blue blankets. He thought to himself for quite a while, keeping his little eyes closed as he curled into the softness surrounding him. What would happen to him if Gaster won? What would he do? His magic would be at full capacity by then, but would he be forced to hurt someone? He hated seeing people getting hurt, but they weren't monsters. They were humans. Humans were completely unpredictable when it comes to their actions. Thinking that he could just make a run for it when the time came, he settled down into his laziness for a short nap.


	9. Chapter 9: Fun

**Chapter 9: Fun**

Papyrus came calling for him to come to dinner, allowing him a split second to teleport himself. He snapped his fingers, popping in and out of the void and landing in a chair at the bar space in the kitchen. Alphys jerked out of her chair when she saw him sitting there, falling to the floor. "You didn't tell us you could teleport!" she squeaked as Papyrus helped her stand up. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Maybe I could teach you a bit." Sans smirked, his wide smile growing wider. Papyrus placed the plates and sat down next to Sans, looking at him expectantly. Sans looked down at the plate, carefully taking a fork and stabbing into the noodles. He drew the fork to his mouth, taking in the spices and warmth as he chewed. Swallowing, he looked up at Papyrus, who smiled, and smiled back. "Do you like it?" Papyrus asked, taking in a mouthful himself. "Yeah, it's really good. Just as good as my pumpkin pie!" Sans smiled, earning a jerked glare from Papyrus. "So, you can cook, too?" Papyrus smirked, Sans meeting his gaze. "A little. My pumpkin and butterscotch pies go unmatched when it comes to other monsters!" Sans laughed, shoving another bite in. "We'll have to see, then, shorty." Papyrus teased, Sans turning and punching him in the hip. "Ow!" Papyrus laughed, watching as Alphys pulled out her phone. "Alphys! Don't you dare!" Papyrus shouted, feeling the bright flash of the phone against his eyes. Sans smiled at the flash, jumping up from the table and chasing Alphys around. "Dang, Sans! You are faster than you look!" Alphys squealed, running away at maximum speed. Sans ran after her, his little bones rattling against each other as he sprinted. Papyrus blocked one side of the table off from her exit, trapping her between Sans and himself. "I'm going to get you, Alphys! You had better run!" Papyrus teased, lunging. He wrapped a hand around her foot as she turned, making her trip and fall. Sans wrapped his little body around her head, blinding her excited squeals. "Ah! Sans! Get off my face! My weakness is tiny hands!" Alphys shouted, rolling around. Sans gripped her face, smiling as she tried to pry him off. "Papyrus! Get him off my face!" she cried, allowing Papyrus to slip her phone out of her hands and into his pocket as she was blinded by Sans. Papyrus pulled Sans off, petting his little skull lightly. He went and sat on the couch, holding Sans in his lap as he sat next to the pile of blankets. "I am so going to ship this!" Alphys laughed, sitting on the rocking chair to their left. "Oh, really? Then how about this?" Papyrus offered, planting a little kiss on Sans forehead. Sans looked up at him, a light blue glow in his cheeks as he smiled. "You know, people are going to want to see him. We have to make sure he comes across as a harmless little skeleton wanting rights. Maybe keeping this a secret till the court date isn't such a bad idea." Alphys said, shuffling through her pockets. "Yeah, we can find out a look after we have a date." Papyrus smiled, Sans leaning into his chest. "Where is my phone?" Alphys asked, looking directly at Papyrus. "Maybe you left it in the kitchen? I have no idea." Papyrus smiled, sticking his hand in his pocket for good measure. Sans smiled wider, closing his eye sockets with a long-needed yawn. "Oh, someone needs to go to bed." Alphys smiled, standing up. "Yeah, I'm really tired now. Maybe some sleep will be good for me." Sans yawned, Papyrus standing up and walking towards the stairs. "Room's upstairs. You'll have to stick with me for the night, there's only one guest bedroom." Papyrus smiled, noting that Sans was already half asleep by the time he spoke. Slowly, Papyrus carried Sans upstairs, opening the guest bedroom's door. A bed with a red covering, some green pillows, a small lamp on a bedside table, a closet with Papyrus' old clothes and a bathroom. Papyrus went over to the bed and pulled back the covers on the left side, placing Sans on the bed. He pulled the covers above Sans' shoulders, planting a little kiss on his forehead before going over to the right side of the bed. Making sure Sans was asleep, Papyrus removed his shirt and lab coat, pulling on a T-Shirt without sleeves and a pair of shorts. Smiling as he lay down, Papyrus wondered what Sans' face would look like if he saw Papyrus naked. Suppressing a giggle, Papyrus lifted the covers over his head, rolling onto his side. Maybe Sans would like him? Maybe they could get to know each other a little more? Papyrus drifted off into a deep sleep as he thought. Halfway through the night, Papyrus was awakened by frantic breathing coming from behind him. Rolling over, he saw Sans clutching his skull, something blue glowing in his eye sockets. "Sans? Are you okay?" Papyrus whispered, sitting up. Sans didn't respond, but instead fell over onto the blankets. "Sans?" Papyrus questioned, sensing that Sans wasn't awake, yet not truly asleep. He petted Sans' skull, feeling the bright blue glow turn down several notches to just a faint light as Sans appeared to calm down. "Shush, Sans. You're safe. No one is here to hurt you." Papyrus cooed, stroking Sans' shivering skull. Sans softened at his touch, curling into a small ball of bones in the blankets. God, he was so cute! Papyrus pulled him over and laid an arm over his back, allowing him to snuggle into his side. Papyrus went back to sleep shortly, feeling Sans' warmth lull his eyes closed once again. Much later in the day, Papyrus awoke to the smell of something baking in the oven. He slowly got up, being that he wasn't so much a morning person, and went into the bathroom. He looked at the reflection, smiling to see his old self in it. He hadn't shaved in a while, his hair was a mess, he looked a little odd in his shirt and shorts, but he seemed himself enough. Grabbing a razor, a brush, some showering stuff, and some clothes, he closed the bathroom door for twenty minutes. Finally opening it sometime later, he yawned and stretched out his arms and legs. He walked down the stairs, seeing that Sans wasn't in the bed, to the warm smells awaiting him. Sans stood in the kitchen holding a small pair of oven gloves on his hands, smiling at someone unseen as they laughed. "Hey, what'd I miss?" Papyrus smiled, sitting at the counter. "Well, Sans is the best at horrible puns! But, he makes up for it in cooking! Can you smell that pie?" Alphys giggled, holding her phone. "Oh, yeah. If it beats my spaghetti, then I owe you a tour of the city." Papyrus smiled. "Okay. It will beat your piles of noodles, buddy!" Sans laughed, waving the mitts in Papyrus' direction. "Ooh, Sans! Sexy little skeleton, aren't you?" Alphys laughed, pulling out her phone again. Squealing, Sans dived under the counter and covered his head. "Alphys! We're not supposed to post pictures until we have our court date! Plus, you're embarrassing him!" Papyrus hissed, reaching for the phone. Alphys giggled as she slipped it back into her pocket. She'd get all the pictures she wanted later, that was true. A loud beeping sound off on the oven, alerting Sans to run to the oven and pop it open. Smells that were truly unbeatable filled the kitchen, making everyone smile. "Ta-da!" Sans smiled, holding up the pie. It was round, but had a little white crusting to it and a small cherry in the center. "I have never seen a pumpkin pie that looks like that before!" Alphys smiled, snapping a quick picture while keeping Sans out of the frame. "That's why it's called my Special Attack!" Sans smiled, placing the pie on the counter. "Special attack? Who calls a pie their special attack?" Papyrus questioned, eyeing Sans suspiciously. "Because it'll attack your taste buds with a flavor never before tasted! No one in the world has ever eaten this pie besides me, nor ever successfully crafted this masterpiece!" Sans boasted, allowing Papyrus to scoop him up into a tight hug. "Well, then it must be better than my pasta! If no one has ever tried it, or made it besides you, then what does it taste like?" Papyrus smiled, putting Sans down. "Oh, so you want to know? Dish it out, little skelly!" Alphys giggled, trying to resist taking a picture of the two obvious lovebirds. Sans grabbed a knife and cut the pieces into fourths, leaving one for Undyne when she'd come home. After a few minutes of crunching and tapping, Alphys looked up and smiled. "God, Sans! This is so good! What's the actual stuff in this? I know it's not pumpkin, it's too good to be that!" she giggled, shoving another bite into her mouth. "You really want to know?" Sans said, giving a little creepy edge to his voice. "Hell, yeah! Tell me, man! I have to know what this is made of!" Papyrus cried, dropping his fork. "Okay, but you have to promise me that you won't try to make it." Sans said, crossing his little arms and turning away. "Fine. I promise. Alphys can't cook anyway, so that rules her out." Papyrus laughed as Sans turned back around. "Okay, so there are several different parts in it. The crust is the natural pie one, but the filler is a mixture of pumpkin and mango. The outer topping is a small mixture of meringue and mango juice, and the little centerpiece is a candied mango seed with a little sugar on it. Perfectly made and baked for twenty minutes, and this is what you get!" Sans boasted once again, raising his chin to the ceiling. "It's so good! How can you mix the pumpkin with the mango without creating an over burning flavor of pumpkin? That's near impossible when it comes to cooking!" Papyrus cried, leaning in close. "That's my secret, along with several others. Just finish your pie!" Sans cried back, shoving a huge bite into his mouth. They laughed, and joked, and ate till noon, finally trying to find other things to do. "Hey, Sans. Do you like TV?" Alphys asked, pulling out the remote. "Yeah, sort of. There is only one channel, right?" Sans asked, earning an odd look from Alphys. "Sans, Undyne has an unlimited number of channels for you to watch. Why don't you try watching some of them, first?" Alphys offered the remote to Sans, who took it slowly. He pressed a few buttons and watched the screen, smiling to the small cartoons and such that was on. Papyrus walked in later, smiling as he saw Sans with his face to the TV screen. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, sitting on the couch. Sans turned and crawled up onto the couch, curling into Papyrus' lap. An alarm blazed through the house, Alphys jumping up and running to the camera systems monitor. "Oh, she's home! Undyne's home!" Alphys shouted, running to the front door and swinging it open. "Baby!" she cried, throwing her arms around Undyne's neck. "Hey. How's everyone doing?" Undyne asked, removing her shoes at the doormat. "Everyone's good. Sans made a pie and it was good! We saved a big piece for you!" Alphys exclaimed, taking her girlfriend's bags and putting them by the stairs. "Tired?" Papyrus offered, Undyne nodding. "I am so going to bed, right now." She said, walking upstairs and closing the door behind her. "We can talk to her later." Papyrus said, petting Sans. "After that, we need to get you a look that's a little less threatening." Alphys smiled. "Okay." Sans said, looking up at Alphys' fangirling face. "Well, we'll have to wait a little longer until she gets up again. So, anyone for TV?" Alphys offered. Sans got the remote and put on a NATURE show, one about insects. They watched the show for an hour, then turned to a show called ZOMBIELAND. "This is the best zombie movie you'll ever think of! We cannot miss this one!" Papyrus smiled, pulling a blanket over his knees. Sans leaned against his side, his eye sockets locked on the screen. After another two hours, Undyne came back downstairs. "Hey, guys. You've been watching movies the whole time, huh?" she asked, Sans nodding. "There's pie in the fridge." Alphys said, chewing her popcorn. "Cool. And I totally need a beer right now." Undyne said, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. She pulled out a bottle marked with the words Modelo Especial and the plate of pie, sniffing the air a little first. She walked back into the living room and sat next to Alphys, smiling at the guys killing the zombies on the screen. "How much time did we get?" Papyrus asked. "Two days, including today. We have to go in tomorrow, towards noon." Undyne said, eyeing the pie. "Sans, what did you make this out of?" she asked as she took another bite. "Mango and pumpkin. You'll have to hear the whole story later, maybe from Papyrus, since he lost." Sans smiled, Papyrus flicking his skull lightly. "It's amazing." Undyne grinned, showing off her teeth, her canine golden on the left side. Sans smiled back, his eyes trailing back to the screen of the TV. He was truly enjoying this movie, something that he never did while he was back in the Underground. He would sit around for hours at the shack, watching the single channel that the Underground happened to have, which was always Mettaton TV. The movie went on for another two hours, allowing them to enjoy a batch of Alphys buttered burnt popcorn. "It's good." Sans smiled, shoving a handful into his mouth. "Really, Sans? It's burnt." Papyrus asked, looking down at Sans' chewing face. His cheek bones were plump and he was wiggling the tiny hole he had for a nose, making Papyrus smile. "What are you smiling at, playboy?" Undyne growled, snapping Papyrus out of it. "Uh, nothing! What are you looking at me for?" Papyrus snapped back, glaring at Undyne. "Oh, looks like little boy got his angry mode back! Dang, Papyrus!" Undyne smiled, settling back into the couch. Sans sunk a little more into Papyrus' side, his warm bones tickling down his arm. This was going to be the last day before the trial. If they lost, Sans would go back to Gaster. Papyrus swore under his breath to prevent that from happening. Sans would never go back to Gaster, ever. He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. He went over to the sink, filling it up with cold water and taking a sip. His thoughts stopped flowing when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. "Papyrus? Are you worried about me?" Sans' voice asked. "Yeah. I don't want anyone else to harm you. You've been through enough just being here, and I want to make sure you'll enjoy the rest of your time here, with me." Papyrus smiled, placing his own hand on Sans' bony one. "Papyrus, I love you." Sans whispered, wrapping his little arms around Papyrus' waist. "I know." Papyrus smiled back, stroking Sans' skull. Sans teleported them back to the couch where Alphys and Undyne sat, smiling at each other with wide grins. "What are you looking at?" Sans growled, launching himself on top of Undyne. "Hey! Papyrus! Call off the little skeleton before he eats my bones!" Undyne laughed, throwing Sans into the air. "It's been forever since I have seen you do that!" Alphys cried, raising her phone. "Alphys! No pictures! I already told you that!" Papyrus shouted, lunging for her phone. Alphys squeaked and jumped aside, her phone automatically taking a picture. "Oh, crap!" she cried, running into the kitchen. She ran into the bathroom, turning to her gallery to see the picture. It was Undyne throwing Sans into the air, with Papyrus smashing his face into the couch. "This is going to be so good!" she squeaked, pressing the 'post' button. She came out with a larger smile as she saw Sans running around with the blue blanket over his head. "Come catch the blue ghost!" he laughed, racing around the kitchen counter. Papyrus followed with a large grin on his face, his arms outstretched. "Come back here!" he smiled, tripping over the end of a carpet. He fell onto his stomach, drawing Sans attention. Sans rushed over and poked his head with a bony toe, smiling. "Wake up, Papyrus! You can't fool me!" Sans smiled, Papyrus launching up and wrapping him tight in his arms. "No!" Undyne laughed, giving a noogie to Papyrus. Sans yawned loudly, covering his mouth with his hand. "Tired?" Papyrus asked, Sans nodding. It was almost midnight now. A good time to go to bed. "I'll get you upstairs." Papyrus said, heading for the staircase. A bunch of digging rung through his ears, making him turn around. "Alphys! Did you post a picture?" he asked, making Alphys laugh. "Maybe. Go put your little skelly to bed and I'll show you." She whispered. Papyrus turned and went upstairs, closing the bedroom door behind him. He put Sans on his side of the bed, covering him with the warm sheets. This might be the last time he saw Sans like this, so he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. He went back downstairs to Alphys and Undyne, seeing them laughing together. "Alright, show me the picture." Papyrus growled, Alphys handing him the phone. He took one look at the picture and laughed. It was funny. Sans' face was wide and his little body was nearly covered by the blanket, making him look more of a baby skeleton. He saw his own picture, smiling at the position he was in. His cheeks were smashed against the cushions, his eyes wide with a sense of excitement. It wasn't just funny, it was hilarious. "I can't believe she got you looking like that! It's been years since that happened!" Undyne laughed, taking a sip of milk. "You know, what will happen if Sans goes back to Gaster? Do you think he'll escape and come back to us?" Alphys asked, looking towards Papyrus. "I don't know. But I am sure that won't happen." Papyrus said back, looking out the window. Slowly, each person crawled up to bed, falling asleep within minutes of lying down.


	10. Chapter 10: Trial

**Chapter 10: Trial**

Early in the morning, Papyrus was woken up with the slight shaking of his backside. "Papyrus, wake up! We need to get ready for the date!" Sans voice said in his ear. He sat up and slipped out of bed, seeing Sans bones protruding from the sheets. "Alphys came and woke me up. She says we have to get up early if we want to find me a look." Sans smiled, slipping out of the covers and onto the floor. He turned and watched Papyrus get dressed. Luckily, Papyrus was faced away from him, slipping into a pair of grey slacks and a suit, trying to get his feet into a pair of dressy shoes. They were a size too small for him, and Sans quietly giggled at his failure to get in them. "I can help." Sans said, walking over. He raised a hand, his right eye glowing a soft blue. The shoes floated into the air, pulling and stretching with his magic. Sans floated them over to Papyrus afterwards, watching his shocked face. "Sans! I didn't know you could do that!" he cried, looking down at the new shoes. He slipped them on with ease now, smiling at the neat fit. "Alright, let's go get you a little freshened up." Papyrus smiled, taking Sans' hand and pulling him into the bathroom. "It might be good for you to take a shower since we're going somewhere a little nicer. Just use the body wash and that should give you a nice shine. I'll be downstairs waiting for you. You should bring the clothes down with you so we can match some stuff up." Papyrus smiled, closing the bathroom door. Sans turned towards the shower door, slipping in and turning on the water. It was warm as it slid down his bones, allowing him to scrub some of the grime off his ribcage and such. He looked down as some dried marrow came off and went down the drain, giving him the idea to check the breakage. It looked a little better than before, being that the bone had healed up but the hole was still there. He felt a little odd looking for the body wash, which happened to be a small square of soap. He gently rubbed it down his bones, watching as it gave them a nice shiny look. He scrubbed harder and all over, finally rinsing off. He turned off the water and stepped out onto the tiled floor of the bathroom, shivering at the temperature. He wrapped in a towel and dried off, walking out of the room and down the stairs. He met Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne downstairs in the living room, all sitting down and typing away on their phones. They looked up and smiled at Sans towel, bringing him closer into the light. His bones shone in the light of the morning sun, shining with the brilliance of snow. Papyrus had some clothes picked out for him, lying them out on the floor. His usual blue parka, a white long neck shirt, pink slippers, black long pants with the white stripe, and a pair of pink mittens. "Why the mittens?" Sans asked, picking them up after he had slipped everything else on. "Just to hide the bones, for now. You can take them off when we get into the courtroom. Anything else you need?" Alphys asked, digging through her old closet. A small collar fell out, Sans picking it up. "I don't really feel comfortable. Maybe something that Papyrus could use to make sure I know he's there with? Like this?" Sans offered, Papyrus nodding. The collar had a small leash with it, glimmering a bright red in the sunlight. Papyrus took the collar and slipped it over Sans' head, taking the leash in his palm. Sans lifted his little hands to the collar, smiling at the comfort it gave him. It felt like Papyrus' hand when he would get hugs from his brother, it was skinny and soothing to the touch. "Well, I think you look really cute!" Alphys smiled, clapping her hands. "Alright, how are we going to do this?" Papyrus asked, sitting down on the couch, Sans pulling into his lap. "First, we have to get him in there. The environment will be kind of stressful, especially for you, Sans. There will be lots of people there, human people, and some may be angry while others would be fighting for you. They will be shouting, fighting each other, and trying to get to you. We have had a tip that some religious people are going to show up, but just ignore them. So, we will walk you up to the courthouse. Then, Papyrus and Alphys will sit in the Accused Stands. I will be fighting for them and for you, so you can relax about that. Asgore will be standing beside you, translating to keep the edge on Gaster. You will be sitting in a chair on the far right, a small stand with a microphone just in case you think of talking. When they, or me, ask you questions, answer them the best you can. Nothing should be personal to you, but the Accuser may try to get under your bones. I will be acting as your Defender. If you get stressed, just sign to Asgore and he will call for a break, got all that?" Undyne asked, looking to Sans. "Yes, but how long will this last?" Sans asked back, looking down at his little mittens. "Maybe two hours? The tops will be five. Just give us the sign and we'll get you out of there. My police force will be out there to keep an eye on things, too." Undyne grinned, brushing a hand through her red hair. Sans actually took in what the three were wearing, trying to match it with another time. Alphys was wearing a pink hairband in her blonde hair, her lab coat with a small dress on underneath. The dress was long and it conveyed the colors of green, pink, white and blue, more like a tie-die style. Papyrus was wearing his lab coat over a suit with nice shiny shoes. Undyne wore a grey suit bordered by a red tie and red shoes. They waited until Asgore showed up with the car, allowing all of them to slip inside. Sans held closer to Papyrus than ever, hoping to never have to let go. Within the next hour or so, the car pulled into a crowd of humans. They looked violent and angry, taking blows at the car windows and shouting at it. The side door opened and Asgore stood there, making a path for Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus to slip out. Papyrus turned and reached back into the car for Sans, seeing him shaking. "It's okay, buddy. Come on." Papyrus smiled, wrapping his arms around Sans' little waist. He pulled him out, holding him like a little baby. Sans clung tight, trying to ignore the shouting. "Give it rights! We want it free! Show us the unknown! Let it be seen!" a woman shouted. "Anything like a monster needs to be killed! Destroy it! Send it back where it came from!" a man shouted next to her. "Let us see the spawn of Satan! It needs to be recorded! It is a terror to our very existence!" another woman shouted on the other side of the crowd. Her whole group was tearing at an officer trying to hold them back, watching as the woman managed to get free. She ran at Papyrus, knocking him down and grabbing for Sans. Sans scooted backwards, watching the crazed woman with frantic fear tearing at his soul. The woman pulled out her phone as she tried to rip off Sans' hood to show his face, smiling crazily. Somehow, Sans thought of this woman as a crazy Mettaton figurine from this world. The thought of more people from his world caused glowing blue tears to well up in his eye sockets, making his body shiver. This was enough! He threw back his head and let out a cry, the tears dripping down his skull. The woman stopped tearing at his head and looked at him oddly, tilting her head to the side. Officers broke from the crowd and picked her up, handcuffing her and dragging her away. Sans stood up and continued crying out, the rest of the crowd going silent. Papyrus came forward and picked him up, looking back at the crowd as Sans pushed his face into his chest. "It's a kid? That thing is a kid?" the man from before asked aloud, looking at the woman beside him. They looked at each other and nodded, shouting for the same cause. The crowd's noise started up again with their cries, getting louder and louder each step Papyrus took. They walked into the building, the doors closing behind them. They walked through a few halls, Undyne breaking off for another door. "See you guys, soon." She said, walking through the door. Papyrus went over to a bench and sat down, hugging Sans tightly. "Shush, Sans. "It's okay, they're all gone." Papyrus cooed, stroking Sans' skull under the hood. Asgore came out of the room and walked over to them, smiling warmly. "They are ready for you now. You can go in." Asgore said, walking back towards the door. Papyrus held Sans closer as he opened the door, giving way to the whole courtroom look. Papyrus walked through the seven rows of people and up to the Accused Stand, handing the leash to Asgore. He put Sans down, blushing as Sans gripped his pant leg. "Come on, buddy. Go with Asgore." Papyrus said, nodding to Asgore. Asgore gave a little tug on the leash, Sans slowly letting go and turning to face him. Asgore and Sans walked up to the little stand, standing behind it. Sans was so short that no one could see him behind it, now knowing that they had gained all of the eyes in the courtroom. A human in a black gown walked in, standing behind the largest of the stands beside Sans. "Judge Frisk has arrived. Let this court be adjourned and prepared. You may be seated." An announcer stood at the smaller of the stands, typing away at a little machine. "Who do we have as Accused? Who do we have as Defended?" the judge asked. "I am the Accuser, Robert Matcher. My client is Doctor Gaster Emile." The man at the farthest podium said. "I am the Defender, Undyne Waterfall. My clients are Papyrus Snowdin and Alphys Hotland." Undyne said, looking towards the judge. "What is the first case?" the judge asked. "First case: accusation of stolen property by Papyrus and Alphys from Doctor Gaster." The Accuser said. Frisk lifted a small mallet and slammed it down on a wooden plate, making a loud bang. "Court begins now. First case, present your evidence." Frisk said. The Accuser stood and smirked at Undyne, holding up a small remote. "It has been found that during this time of stealing property of Doctor Emile, Papyrus used an illegally obtained false key card. This key card was used to reach the floor that the property was held on, and obtained by means of stealing. As you can see, the card was used to scan in at the first lobby entrance, and the elevator. Both at the times that the cameras had caught Papyrus stealing the property, on the floor." The Accuser said, bringing up a document on the screen. "I can explain that!" Papyrus shouted. "We will come to your story later, Mr. Snowdin. Continue, Robert." Frisk said. "During this period, we also found camera footage that Alphys was uneasy around the property and upset about an unknown event. We have obtained evidence from a phone call made by Alphys that warned Papyrus of the current event and the moment to come and steal the property." Robert said, bringing up a short audio recording. The voice was Alphys all right, but it didn't appear to give a direct location or timing issue. "Alright, Mr. Snowdin, you and Alphys case will be reviewed by the jury. Give them ten minutes." Frisk said, looking down at the papers on the desk. The bunch of people to Sans' left each wrote down on a piece of paper, handing it over to the larger man on the end. They spoke quietly to each other, whispering and pointing at some instances. "Has the jury come to a verdict?" Frisk asked. "We have, your honor. Mr. Snowdin, Ms. Hotland, you are charged with Stolen Property on Count One and will be charged a fine for these misdemeanors. Fine will be as Judge Frisk directs." The man on the end of the jury said. "Fine will be set at ten thousand dollars. Inability to pay the fine will result in time in prison based on amount the subject is unable to pay." Frisk said, slamming down the mallet. Papyrus and Alphys sat down, chattering quietly to each other. Frisk then turned to Sans and stared at him. "What is the second case?" Frisk asked, slowly looking away. Sans could already feel the pressure of the courtroom as the members of the jury turned towards the stand he stood behind. Even if he was hidden from view, he felt all the eyes on him. "Second case: Property abuse from Doctor Emile Gaster." The Accuser said, giving a soft smile. Frisk turned back to Sans. "You may sit, Mr. Skeleton." Frisk said, Sans reaching up for the chair. It took five minutes for Sans to get into the chair at the right position, being that he was short and had trouble with his injury. "I have been informed that Mr. Skeleton here is mute. Mr. Asgore will be acting as translator in this case. Second Case begins now." Frisk said, slamming the mallet again. Undyne began to fidget with her papers, seeming to try and get them into an organized mess of sorts as Sans watched from under his hood. "Accuser, present your evidence." Frisk said. Robert walked up to the stand with another remote. "People of the jury, we have evidence that based on this being's state of emotional value, as observed by this camera mounted inside the containment field, anything or any claim made could be false. As shown in this video, the subject was appearing upset, or angry in the case of Doctor Emile's entering the field." Robert said, showing off a video of Sans crying himself to sleep. Sans growled quietly, making Robert turn towards him. "What was that?" he asked, looking around. Sans gave a silent smile under the hood, his canines growing a little sharper. "And, in this next video we have the subject using a sort of power in retrospect as teleportation." Robert said, playing another video of Sans in the blanket and teleporting down to the parking lot with Alphys and Papyrus. "This video clearly states that we have much to learn of this creature, and it has been keeping secrets from us far too long." Robert said, grinning at Sans. "Objection! Direct insult to witness!" Undyne exclaimed. "Withheld, Ms. Waterfall. Accuser, anything else to add?" Frisk asked. "No, your honor." Robert said, backing up. "Defender, present your evidence." Frisk said. Undyne stepped forward to a whiteboard. She began to put pictures up onto clips, three of which were Sans' naked skeleton. She also put up a picture of the device used to take out the chink in his radius, making Sans flinch. "We have evidence of Doctor Emile's abuse to this client. As seen in these first three, the subject was injured using a direct fracturing pod by Doctor Emile. DNA evidence states that this device was not used on the subject during the normal testing, yet the DNA was found several days after the testing was completed. And this video, also recovered from the camera inside the 'cell', was found with visual evidence of the event." Undyne said, playing a video. Sans ended up turning away at the sight of this event. He couldn't bear to watch it happen again. That sickening sound of the fracture of his bones, the pain of his blood leaking out, his cry for help was something he didn't want to witness again. The jury started whispering to each other again, this time about Sans. "Any objections?" Frisk asked. "No, your honor." Robert said, Emile giving Undyne a dirty look. "Questions for the client will begin now. Accuser, state your questions clearly. You may approach." Frisk said, watching as Robert grinned deeply as he walked up to the stand. "Mr. Skeleton, how did you manage to come into this world?" Robert asked. Sans began to sign:

PORTAL. "Through a portal, your honor." Asgore said.

"And what state do you remember being in during your arrival?"

PAIN, SHOCK, HORROR, CONFUSION. "It felt in a state of shock, horror, pain and confusion, your honor." Asgore said.

"Do you have a gender?"

MALE.

"Are there more of you?"

NO.

"Can you truly speak?"

Sans paused for a moment before signing again.

NO.

"We have evidence that you began a conversation about souls. What evidence do you have of souls?"

SOULS CAN BE PROVEN. EACH COLOR MEANS SOMETHING OF THE KEY PERSONALITY OF THE BEING. I HAVE A SOUL.

"Can you show us?"

NO. PERVERT.

"Can you give an example of a soul?"

Sans scooted off the chair and went and stood in front of the Accuser. He grabbed his shirt and yanked him down so he was kneeling in front of him. Sans slowly reached out for his chest, making him flinch.

NO FEAR.

Sans kept reaching, his hands now diving into Robert's chest. He retracted, keeping his hands close to his chest. Robert looked down in wonder at the object sitting in the skeleton's hands. It was a heart, but it was shiny and yellow. Sans turned towards the crowd and stretched out his hands. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight.

SOUL. YELLOW IS JUSTICE.

The jury started whispering again as Sans replaced Robert's soul. Sans gave a tiny smile under his hood as he helped Robert stand back up. "No further questions, your honor." Robert said, gripping his head. That was a small side effect of removing a soul. He could have had an infection or much worse, death. Sans got back into the chair, looking down at Undyne. "Mr. Skeleton, do you have a name?"

SANS.

"Do you have any other abilities that might be of our concern that we currently do not know about?"

TRUE TELEPORT, LEVITATION, MAGIC.

"Since the current accusation, have you been treated well?"

YES, VERY WELL.

"Do you feel the need of wanting to hurt someone purposely?"

YES. ONLY ONE.

"Asshole! You are such a liar! We helped you and now you accuse me of harming you? What kind of a thank you is that?" Emile shouted, shaking his fist at the skeleton.

YOU HURT ME. YOU DESERVE PAIN. YOU DESERVE DEATH FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE.

"Then show me what you are going to do! Show me what kind of a monster you really are!" Emile shouted again, a large smile creeping over his lips. Sans crawled off the chair and walked over to the Accuser's Stand. Sans raised a hand, glowing blue and lifted Emile into the air. "Put me down!" he shouted as Sans slammed his face into the floor. Sans dove his hands into Gaster's chest, roughly pulling out his soul. A deep black.

BLACK MEANS HATE. HATE WILL ONLY BRING PAIN AND BETRAYAL. BLACK BREAKS APART LIFE AND SENDS IT TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL.

When Asgore finished translating, everyone in the room gasped again, their eyes full of fear.

HE IS THE TRUE MONSTER.

Sans smiled after the last part as at least a dozen people jumped up and ran out of the room. "Mr. Skeleton. Do you truly have the need to want to hurt, or kill?" Robert asked, smiling. Gaster lie on his stomach, Sans standing over him.

MAYBE. LIKE NOW.

Sans smiled as he crushed Gaster's soul into fragments. Gaster stopped breathing and he gagged, his eyes going wide behind the glasses he wore. Blood spurted from his mouth, his body going limp on the tiles of the floor. "Medic! We need a medic!" a woman screamed through the doors of the courtroom. A man walked in and knelt beside Gaster, taking his pulse. He shook his head and stared at the skeleton.

HE WILL NOT BE MISSED.

Sans signed those five words and smiled. It felt good to actually do something for a change. Change was good, now that he saw it.

~END


End file.
